Key to Survival
by AngusBoy
Summary: The tri-wizard tournament is over but contrary to popular belief, Hermione didn't go with Viktor to spite Ron. The fates have great plans for Miss. Granger and the Veela within Viktor Krum is going to ensure she live up to them.
1. Chapter 1

Looking through the window of an elaborate bedroom, one would see a young man, tossing and turning in a sleep not quite as restless as one would think when looking at the state of disarray the bed with which the man slept in. The blanket swept the floor, the sheet tangled around his muscled thighs and sweat glistening along his naked chest and along his forehead as it shook side to side in his sleep, despite the fact that it was the middle of winter and snow lay upon the land like a thick woollen blanket.

Upon closer inspection of the man himself one would be struck by the raw masculinity they gaze upon. Thick black hair slick with sweat, thick eyebrows and eyes with equally as thick eyelashes. Slightly crooked nose from being broken one too many times, high cheekbones, thin lips and a sharp jawline. Muscles neck leading to an equally muscled chest, strong arms with large, callused hands and thighs as thick as tree trunks.

In effect, this man was the perfect individual to fulfil any woman's' most primal needs, the ones that the 'good girls' bury deep inside and deny that those type of fantasies even exist within their mind. But unfortunately for all those women dying to see if those strong hands and arms would feel in the throes of passion, there was only one woman that would ever feel the power and strength beneath the skin of this living Adonis. And he was searching for her now, in his sleep. It was essential to his very survival that he find her, for without her, he would die of heartbreak.

Throughout the world a small part of this man was combing the world for the one. The woman, for surely that was what she was, that would call to his very soul with a song so sweet he would be able to taste it on his lips.

Every square inch of the globe was searched until a familiar soul called to him from within its home in London, as the woman slept peacefully in her bed, unaware of what awaited her once she re-entered the wizarding world.

As the two halves met the man, still asleep in his own home, felt a resounding wave of peace and familiarity wash over him as the woman's magical essence washed over his body, soothing both him and the beast that lurked within; filling his whole being with love so pure it would cause men to fall to their knees if the felt even an inch of what he was feeling.

As the sun began to shine over the horizon, causing brilliant streaks of gold, pink and white to brighten the sky, Viktor Krum's eyes began to open. The slow, deep inhale of breath showed the well-rested state he was in as his magical core resettled within his being.

A smile, rare as an eclipse, graced his lips as he stretched. Arms and wings the colour of the blackest of ink reached toward the ceiling as he sighed, his woman's name upon his lips.

"_Hermione."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger sat at the worn kitchen table in the Burrow on that same morning with a sense of serenity that had evaded her since she left Hogwarts at the end of her fourth year.

Steaming coffee in hand, she sat to watch the sunrise, marvelling at the array of pastel colours dominating the sky before it took on the blue hue that signified a wonderful day, weather wise at the least. The same cannot be said for the occupants within the house.

Stomping could be heard over head; loud obnoxious thudding that woke the Weasley household up as the occupant of the room fell to the floor after a night of heavy drinking.

Mrs Weasley was the first to come down stairs, smiling at the girl whom she classified as another daughter, even as she knew none of her sons were deserving of such a wonderful soul.

"Moring dear, have you been up long? Did you get a good night sleep?" Mrs Weasley asked as she started to prepare breakfast for her large family.

"Morning Mrs Weasley. I had a wonderful sleep, I feel so refreshed and no, I haven't been up long."

Bacon sizzled on the stove as Mrs Weasley turned to look at Hermione. "You do look wonderfully rested this morning dear." She looked up at another loud crash from the room above, "Do you know what's wrong with him this time?" She made a vague gesture to the room above.

Shrugging Hermione said, "I don't know what it is this time Molly, maybe it's just his time of the month?" Both women laughed at the suggestion.

"Good to see we are off to a great start today," Arthur Weasley said as he gave a kiss to first his wife, then Hermione in greeting.

"Hermione and I were just discussing how it must be Ron's time of the month with the way he is carrying on this morning." Molly's statement was emphasised by a loud crash from above, in the room belonging to one Ronald Weasley.

Before Arthur could reply, the twin's came down.

"What-"

"On Earth-"

"Is wrong with Ronniekins-"

"This time?"

"He had fire whiskey last night."

All heads turned to Ginny, standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Ginny dear, what do you mean?"

"Exactly that mum, Ron had about two bottles of fire whiskey last night." Ginny nodded her head and looked towards Hermione, knowing she would back her up.

"It's true, Ronald had two full glasses after you both went to bed. Drank them like water. I went to bed before they affected him too much, I didn't want to get into another fight with him. I actually want to enjoy my summer.

"You're lucky you did 'Mione, 'cause about ten minutes after you went upstairs all hell broke loose down here." Harry Potter, having been woken up by his room-mates drunken antics, had come downstairs to join in the conversation. "He went on a giant rant about how life wasn't fair and how nobody treated him with the respect that he deserved. Even tried to start a fight with the twin's. Of course by that stage, he'd lost all his balance and broke a number of things in the living room."

George nodded, "luckily Fred and I were there to sort him out. Fred took him upstairs and I cleaned up the place."

"'Course," Fred added with a laugh, "it did help that by that stage he was so drunk that he was seeing double." The room broke into laugher at Ron's predicament and poor judgement.

A knock at the window broke the group out of their glee and all bar Mrs Weasley, who was letting the owl in, sat down at the table.

The owl, a magnificent Eurasian Eagle Owl well suited to his owned, perched onto Hermione's shoulder offering one leg to present the letter from his master.

Hermione removed the letter, fed the bird a piece of bacon or three for she knew his owner quite well, and began to read her letter.

So absorbed was she in the contents of her letter that she didn't realise that a hung-over ginger, hair mused up and eyes completely bloodshot, was lumbering over towards her until the owl gave a mighty screech and promptly attacked what he perceived as a threat.

All the other occupants promptly flew from their seats, bar Hermione, to try and free Ron's face from the birds incredibly sharp claws. Hermione stood calmly, having finished her breakfast, as said it a quiet voice like a caress.

"Boris, here baby. It's ok, he didn't mean to startle you." Hearing this, the owl calmed down and flew back to his perch on Hermione's shoulder; nuzzling her ear in a show of affection and apology.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast Mrs Weasley. I'm going to freshen up for the day." Before walking up the twisted staircase towards the room she was currently sharing with Ginny, she turned to Ron. "And good morning Ron, I hope you feel better once you have something to eat."

Continuing her journey to her room, loud complaints could be heard before she shut the door. "Bloody hell, who in their right mind would buy a beast like that?! Stupid ruddy bird nearly tore me damn-"

Sitting on her bed, Hermione continued to read the letter, Boris now perched next to her own bird; an adorable little pygmy owl by the name of Dara.

_**To my dearest Hermione,**_

_**I hope my letter finds you in good spirit and health. I know it has only been weeks since we last saw each other but I am finding myself to be missing your company more than I had anticipated. **_

_**Would you be opposed to visiting me while you are on break? I would love to see you again, and I may have a gift for you that I picked up in my travels last week.**_

_**Please keep Boris with you until you wish to reply, as I know that mother will most likely hold Dara hostage if you send her, she loves your owl a little too much to be normal. Father is jealous of her.**_

_**With much love,  
Viktor.**_

Unbeknownst to Hermione, the way that she responds to the letter will change her life forever.

Boris: means "short" or "wolf"  
Dara: means "gift"


	3. Chapter 3

In Bulgaria, at the time of the mayhem within the Weasley family kitchen, Viktor Krum was thinking deep, meaningful things about his life. At least, that was what he told his parents.

In truth he was, like any healthy, red blooded 18 year old male, over-come with hormones. Especially since he had found his mate last night, when his veela inheritance finally became known in his person. Currently he was thinking about Hermione, her attributes, her scent, the feel of her body close to his and the way her eyes lit up when they last went to Diagon Alley, like a fire was held within the chocolate brown depths of her eyes.

_It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Viktor had to leave Hogwarts and he had decided that he was going to treat his Mina to a day of fun and if she would let him, a gift._

_Mina was holding his hand after they had wonder through Flourish and Blotts, along with a heated discussion as to why the store still sold Gilderoy Lockheart's, for the man whom wrote them had completely lost his mind and was currently enjoying an extended stay at St Mungo's for now being as mad as a hatter when they walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium._

_A slight tug on his hand made him aware that Hermione had stopped at one of the display window's, and was peering intently inside._

_Turning her head slightly in the direction of her companion, Hermione enquired, "Viktor? Do you know what breed of owl this is?"_

_Viktor moved closer to the window, he too settled his eyes on the bird. It was a tiny thing, bright yellow eyes, brown head and wings with black and white body feathers. If he were to clutch it in his fist the owl would have been quite comfortable, with room to still flap its delicate wings if it truly wanted to. "I believe it is a pygmy owl, Mina. We haf them in Bulgaria. Agile little things, incredibly fast also."_

_Hermione turned to face Viktor. "Would you terribly mind if we went in to have a better look at it?"_

_Viktor shook his head. "No, ve are in no rush today. I am happy to go inside it you vish to." Hermione's answer was to give him a smile that left him in a mild daze, and enter the store with Viktor on her heels._

_As the small bell above the door rang to announce their arrival a sales person came towards the young couple. "How may I help you today?"_

"_The pygmy owl in the window," Viktor stated, "ve vish to haf a better look at her."_

"_Excellent, let my just go and get her." The sales person then went and retrieved the bird of interest._

_As soon as the little bird was in her sight, Hermione started to coo over it. "Oh, Viktor," she sighed, "Isn't she adorable? Oh just look at her!" The little bird, being wizard bred, understood Hermione completely and was preening under her praise._

"_Luff? You do not have owl of own, do you?"_

_Hermione looked up at him, "No I don't, why?"_

"_Vot if," Viktor began to get nervous knowing full well the witch's notorious temper, "I got you this owl, as a gift?" Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Viktor continued to talk. "This way if you vish to contact me you can vithout hafing to borrow an owl and you will haf something that will remind you of me." By the end of this statement Viktor ears had begun to turn a light pink is his embarrassment._

_Hermione turned pensive for a minute and Viktor worried he had upset her. He opened his mouth to begin to take back what he said when his arms were suddenly full with a very happy witch. "Oh Viktor, that's so sweet! I would love the little owl, but I shan't let you pay for the full fee. It wouldn't be right of me."_

"_Excuse me ma'am, but this owl is only three gallons." The sales assistant said before Viktor could say anything. "We accidently ordered it by mistake."_

_Viktor turned his dark eyes to Hermione. "Mina, vill you let me get this for you?" There was a slight pause. "Please?"_

_Hermione worried her bottom lip for a minutes before slowly nodding her head. "Ok, if you're sure. I can always pay you back-" Viktor held up his hand. _

"_This is as much for you as it is for me, Mina. Now I will haf pretty foreign girl vriting to me all the time. My team mates' vill be jealous. You vill help me to gain credit as man on team, da?"_

_Hermione laughed a truly feminine laugh. One filled with joy and a general lightness that left one feeling warm in its sound. "I would be honoured to be your pretty foreign girl to gain you credit as a man with the rest of the quidditch team."_

_Viktor did a mock bow, "Thank you, fair maiden." He looked up at her and winked, causing a blush to stain her cheeks. "Come," he held his arm out to her, "let us buy you Dara."_

_Hermione blinked at him. "Dara?"_

"_Da. Means 'gift' in Bulgarian."_

_Hermione looked at Viktor then with a fire in her eyes that made him want to ravish her in ways that were not appropriate in a public store with little children around._

It was in that moment, with that fire in her eyes, that he was thinking of now; with his hormones running rampant through his system along with the pull of his veela. The only difference was that it was in a different context, like in the bedroom with Hermione on her knees about to take his impressive length into her mouth. Or with her underneath him, all willing female flesh; begging him to claim her, fill her.

Sitting in the middle of his lush bed, naked as a jaybird save for the sheet pooled around his middle as he reclined against the pillowed headboard, his fist met his heated swollen flesh and began to stroke in solid, firm tugs. His other hand was no less stationary as it held a woman's singlet to his face.

The singlet, obviously belonging to his mate, held a scent so decedent to his senses that his fangs started to peak through his gums and a loud rumbling purr erupted from his chest. Muscles bulged and grew as the creature within danced along his skin in response to the stimulant set upon his face, increasing his need and bringing him closer to that state of nirvana most try to achieve while living.

Closer and closer to the edge he became until he reached it with a mighty roar, spilling over his hand and onto the bed sheets. He spent a few minuted breathing heavily, enjoying the feeling of bliss before cleaning up the mess.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he stood, stretched, yawned, scratched just above his navel then dressed for quidditch practice and left.

Several hours later, sweaty and smelly from a gruelling day at practice, Viktor Krum was about to make a b-line towards his en-suite bathroom when a tapping on the window drew his attention.

Hovering just beyond the glass was Boris, carrying a letter that could only be from Hermione.

Rushing over to let the bird inside his room, the irresistible scent of his mate was carried into his room, both by the letter Boris carried and Boris himself.

"Boris old friend," Viktor murmured in low Bulgarian, "You have been petted all day haven't you?"

The bird looked to his owner in such a way that it could only confirm Viktor's thought's that Hermione had spent all day spoiling Boris with treats and pats. "What news do you carry?"

Boris held his leg out, offering the letter attached.

With steady hands Viktor read.

_**Dear Viktor,**_

_**I am thrilled to receive your letter, although Boris did cause a slight mishap with one of the people I am staying with. I'm currently staying with the Weasley's you see and Ron, having a more than slight hang-over this morning, startled Boris so much that Boris retaliated. Is it cruel I found it more than a little amusing? If so, don't tell me. It can be our little secret.**_

_**I am in great health if I do say so myself, for it is summer and no one I care about is in a competition overseen by a mad man. Mrs Weasley is feeding me like I've never been fed a day in my life and it is getting a little tiresome.**_

_**I would love to visit you, as long as I'm not a burden. I would love to see Mr and Mrs Krum again, as well as get to meet your brothers. They all sound like fascinating men and I still can't believe you are the 'baby' of the family.**_

_**I also hope you don't mind that I kept Boris longer than was necessary, he and Dara had much to catch up on apparently. I didn't realise that owls loved to gossip but apparently it's true because they wouldn't stop hooting for an hour solid.**_

_**With much love,  
Mina xx**_

Viktor smiled as he read the letter before turning to his owl. "What is this I hear about you being a gossip?" The owl looked sheepish.

"You are spending too much time around my mother."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama, you've corrupted my bird."

Gala looked up as her youngest son strode into the room. "Viktor, darling, what do you mean?"

"You," Viktor pointed at her, "have turned my owl into a gossip. I know because Mina told me." Gala looked shocked.

"You only realised this now? Boris has been like that for years now." Viktor looked at his mother scandalised, causing her to laugh at him. "Come darling," She held her arms out to her son, "how is your English lady?"

Viktor hugged his mother with a smile on his face. "She is good, she is good. I asked if she could visit and she can so I will plan that. She is staying with a friends' family and her friend spooked Boris and he attacked. She laughed at that but so would I." He flashed his dimples when he smiled this time. "Say hello to you and Papa and that she can't wait so see you both again and wants to meet my brothers. Don't really know why she wants to do that, but she is stubborn."

Gala smiled slowly at her youngest boy as she looked at him talk about Hermione. "That is wonderful to hear my boy. And why shouldn't she meet your brothers? They are both lovely men." The look she received from him suggested that be begged to differ, especially as he was the youngest of the three and was constantly on the receiving end of the torment.

Gala pointedly ignored the look as she leant forward in her seat. "Now Vitya, your inheritance, you have gone through it yes? Have you found your mate? Is it Her-my-own-nee? I would not be opposed to grandbabies you know, your dear mother isn't getting any younger and your brothers have not yet had the mating call." The look on Viktor's face when he heard her name told Gala everything she needed to know but she waited for him to vocalise it, just to make sure. Viktor's face when she brought up little ones wasn't one of disgust either, but one of hopeful anticipation.

Viktor counted her questions in his head and took a breath before he replied. "Yes, yes, yes and really mama? I haven't even claimed her yet and you are already talking about grandchildren?" The goofy smile he had as he said that showed he wouldn't be upset if little ones were crawling around the manor in the coming months.

His mother hummed at him.

"This is most excellent news! When do you plan to have her over? Are you going to tell her she is your mate when she gets here? Do you want your father and I to be there when you tell her?"

Viktor shook his head. "No mama, I don't want you and papa to be there when I tell her, that is something between her and myself and I'm going to give her time before I drop it all on her lap. I want to ensure she doesn't think I just want her here because I am a veela." As Viktor talked he sat in the chair next to his mother fiddling with a piece of fabric.

"Vitya? What is that?" Gala tried to take the fabric wrapped around her son's knuckles but he moved his hand away before she could grasp it.

Viktor cleared his throat nervously before he answered his mother. "It is a ribbon Mina gave me before the third task." He looked at the coloured fabric. "It was from the dress she wore at the Yule Ball." He smiled softly at the fabric before raising his eyes to look at Gala, shrugging as if to say 'it is special to me'.

Gala merely smiled back at her son, shaking her head.

Gala: means "calm"

**On a quick authors note, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favoured/followed my story, thank you for your support. If there is something specific you would like to read about in this story please let me know and would anyone be opposed if when a character is speaking in Bulgarian it be in italics?**


End file.
